Superhuman strength
is muy macho.]] Superhuman strength is a super-power and represents the ability of an individual to lift and/or press a volume of weight far in excess of maximum human potential. This is probably the most common power found in the superhero fantasy genre and can be found in nearly every form of comic book, graphic novel, Manga or anime. For purposes of clarification, this database distinguishes superhuman strength from enhanced strength insofar that superhuman strength represents a character's standard ability to maintain upper strength levels without assistance from external stimuli (such as Superman's need for ultraviolet radiation from a yellow sun). The means by which one may acquire superhuman strength varies, as does the degree with which one can measure their maximum potential. Some characters, such as Spider-Man, are not often thought of as having superhuman strength, but Spidey's strength levels can reach a maximum of 10 tons under optimal conditions, which is far in excess than that of what a normal human, even one in peak physical condition is capable of achieving. Most cosmic beings as well gods and various deities possess superhuman strength, but do not make use of it on a regular basis, preferring instead to harness their inate star-spawned abilities to achieve their goals. Nearly all giant monsters, particularly kaiju possess superhuman strength just by the sheer magnitude of their size. The same can be said for most robots, especially those that are of great size and mass like Transformers. The strength levels of some characters cannot always be accurately measured. The Hulk for example possesses a level of physical strength in proportion to his mood. As he is often fond of saying, the angrier he gets, the stronger he becomes. As there is no measurable limit to how pissed off the Hulk is wont to become, it is nearly impossible to gauge his maximum strength levels. It is safe to say however, that excluding gods and cosmic beings, the Hulk is probably the strongest physical combatant in the Marvel Universe. Superhuman strength was one of the many super-powers shown in the NBC television series Heroes. The first character to display superhuman strength was Niki Sanders, but being as how she suffered from Multiple Personality Disorder, she could only access her power while in her secondary persona, which she named Jessica after her late sister. Niki first demonstrated her power by slaughtering a group of hitmen in the employ of Daniel Linderman, who came to her home to collect money that was owed to them. Heroes: Genesis Examples of use * Bionic Woman: Bionic Beauty: Jaime karate chops a thick log in two. Holds the back-end of a moving car in place. Punches through a door. * Captain America 110: The Hulk rampages and busts through a wall and chucks some concrete around. * Captain America 111: The Mankiller robot possessed superhuman strength. * Fantastic Four 232: Diablo created an Earth elemental whose physical strength was in proportion to it's mass at any given time. At full size (approximately 12' tall), it was strong enough to go toe-to-toe with the Thing. * Suicide Squad (2016): Killer Croc throwing about soldiers and transformed humans. See also * Enhanced strength * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina References Category:Superman (1978)/Miscellaneous Category:Man of Steel (2013)/Miscellaneous